Your Forever Is All That I Need
by xStepOneIsYourHeartx
Summary: Being a teenager can be hard, especially when you're in love with your best friend. Short Stack, Shaun and Andy pairing. *WARNING* Triggering content and depressing themes. Unedited. Enjoy x
1. Chapter 1

I walked out to lunch at my shitty school with my best friends Andy and Bradie, the only people I know who aren't ignorant, childish assholes. What sucks is that Bradie isn't in my class, nor is Andy since he's a year older than the both of us, he's Bradie's step brother and he always says how annoying he is when I find it that Bradie is more annoying than Andy. Andy hangs out with the wrong crowd in class, they all do some sort of drug, get wasted, steal things and don't do their work so Andy's starting to fail year 10, I mean, yeah, sure, they like the same music and stuff as Andy but I don't want them dragging him down with them.  
We sat out the portable we chilled at, the freezing cold air making me shake the slightest.  
"You alright dude?" Andy asked, laughing slightly.  
"It's freezing" my teeth chattered  
"then why aren't you wearing your jumper and why are you wearing shorts?"  
"because they're in the wash from when we played soccer in sport"  
Bradie laughed "that was fucking hilarious"  
"shut up" I said annoyed, lately Bradie's been poking fun at me, it makes me frustrated and just want to hit him.  
"yeah Bradie, leave poor Shaun alone" he tousled my curly dark brown hair, I kicked his leg.  
"Shut up dickhead"  
"OI, BRADIE, WANNA CHILL WITH US?!" Bradie's friend Jeremy said, I looked at Andy with a disappointed look, Andy wore the same look. Bradie seems to have drifted away from us, to hang with them.  
"gotta go guys" he got up and ran toward him. I sighed and huddled up slightly, shaking still as Andy started to eat the pizza he got from the canteen.  
"fuck, you really are cold Shaun. Do you want my jacket? I'm wearing a jumper underneath"  
"p-please"  
"here" he took it off and passed it to me, I calmed down and relaxed in his warmth as I got the jacket on.  
"want a bite of my pizza as well?"  
"okay" I smiled at him, he passed it to me, I took a bite, my cold teeth were struck by the hotness of the pizza.  
"thank you" I said with my mouthful, passing it back, he laughed.  
"Anytime, aye, do you want to come to mine after school and practice Goodbye?"  
"yeah, I'd prefer that than being stuck at home with my annoying family"  
"alright, sweet" he laughed and finished his pizza before the bell went. I went back to the crappy mood I was in this morning. I had no friends in my class, so I was just miserable.

I walked into the class awkwardly as everyone stared at me.  
"Shaun, you're ten minutes late" my teacher yelled  
"sorry miss, I had to walk my friend to class" I said, basically dropping my things on the far side table, sitting down.  
"That wasted ten of my minutes now I'm going to waste yours, after school"  
all the popular boys in the class did an 'ooh'  
"what! Miss, please don't, I need to go and-"  
"and I have to get home, feed four kids, a cat, a dog, my husband, myself, do the cleaning and visit my mum in hospital but you don't see me complaining!"  
"if you keep me back it's only going to waste another ten minutes of your life, I hope you know that" I mumbled softly, picking at the scratch on my arm from soccer.  
"What was that Diviney?!"  
"Nothing miss go fucking continue with your work!"  
"What did you just say to me?" she looked furious, just as furious as me.  
"I didn't say anything"  
"that's it! I'm sick of your attitude, get your stuff and sit outside until you're ready to act like a civil human being!"  
"but miss-"  
"go!" I grabbed my things and groaned, getting up, everyone was just staring at me. I felt sudden anxiety take me over, I stormed out and slammed the door, sitting outside the classroom. Feeling sudden tears of anger in my eyes. What the fuck did I do so wrong. I hate this teacher and I hate this fucking school. Andy walked down with his 'friends' I smiled at him but he didn't notice me, he just kept walking. His friend was saying something about weed. I seriously hope he doesn't make Andy do it one day. I sighed and stood up.  
"Shaun" Andy yelled, he ran up to me.  
"what?" I asked  
"can I borrow your book? I left mine at home"  
"fine, I'm in enough shit as it is" I passed it to him  
"sweet, thanks" he smiled and ran back to Darren and the others. I pulled the door open and walked back in.  
"finally decided to join us again?"  
"yep. Do you have paper? My friend took my book"  
"no Shaun, you know you needed a book for this class...Jack, work with Shaun" I looked over at Jack, he was a very buff, popular person, he looked at me in disgust. Everyone started laughing. I sat at the desk and looked down, resting my head on my hand. Those tears swelled up again. I've been so stressed out that I have so much emotion to let out that I can't let out, because I'm a boy. I can't show people I'm weak.  
"miss, I said no..."  
"I don't want to work with that faggot anyway" he said, I breathed deeply and got up.  
"see, I think everyone would rather me leave than work with them" I grabbed my pen and made my way out. My teacher didn't even care, she just sat back at her desk. I walked to my locker, grabbing my bag then went to the bathroom. I just sat against the wall of the large, empty bathroom. The teasing and yelling does affect me, I get it all day and I'm sick of it. I get the same shit at home. There's basically no escape. Life sucks. I bursted into tears. I'm such a fucking pussy. I tried to make my breathing even as I looked across to the mirror in the bathroom which for some reason, made me want to cry more. I'm just a fat, ugly, terrible mess. I looked through my bag and grabbed out my scissors. I opened them and looked up as I pressed the cold blade to my skin, I scrapped over and over at least 5 or so times. I looked down and smiled, is it bad that I'm proud I made myself bleed? I was never able too, since I use scissors. I put them bag in my bag and pulled my sleeve down, wiping my eyes and going out of the bathroom, making my way back to the locker where I was to meet Andy. The bell went and everyone started walking out.  
"Hey Shaun?" Bradie asked from behind me  
"yeah?" I turned to him.  
"Tell Andy I won't be catching the train with you guys, I'm going to Lake Haven with Jeremy and some chicks.  
"alright, have fun"  
"sweet, thanks!" he ran off. I sighed and turned around to see Andy walk toward me.  
"Hey" I smiled at him  
"You okay dude? You have a bit of uhh"  
"what"  
"here" he stroked under my eye with his thumb, smiling. I put my hand on my cheek  
"You okay Shaun? Why were you crying?"  
"I don't want to talk about it, can we go?"  
"sure, let me get my bag, and here's your book" he passed it back to me.  
"thanks" I smiled and put it in my bag as he got his bag out.  
"oh, and Bradie isn't coming home with us, he's going with Jeremy to Lake Hole"  
Andy laughed then sighed "of course he is...I swear we're the only one that actually cares about this band"  
"and Blink-182"  
"well of course" we laughed and made our way out of the school.

We ran inside from the bus through the pouring rain. We went up to Andy's room and both crashed on his bed.  
"Still so cold" I looked at Andy, pouting. Andy got up and turned the heater on.  
"there. Now, give me my jacket back. It'll get warm soon."  
"okay" I laughed and took it off, passing it back to him, he grabbed it and looked at the sleeve which had my little trickle of blood stained on it, my eyes widened a bit as I began to panic. I couldn't run away though, never from Andy.  
"Shaun...why is there blood on the sleeve?"  
"it's tomato sauce" I kept a straight face  
"Shaun"  
"yes?" I smiled nervously at him  
"show me your arm"  
"why? That's a stupid question to ask"  
"show me"  
"no"  
"shoooow me"  
"make me" He jumped on me, pinning me down, I watched his expression go from disappointed, angry to sad as he twisted my arm around.  
"Shaun, why'd you do it? You said you'd stop, I did"  
"it's hard, I get teased, bullied, pushed, shoved"  
"you don't think I don't?" he got off me, I sat up.  
"I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself"  
"I know, I can't get mad at you. At least they aren't as bad as the ones on your legs became"  
"yeah, I know right"  
"We'll get through this. Promise" Andy sat next to me, putting his arm around my waist, I looked at his hand and felt slightly awkward but comforted.  
"okay...hey, want to help me finish a song I was working on in class today?"  
"alright, why not"  
I smiled and pulled out my book from my bag, opening up to the page where 'Before Angels Fall' was.  
"all I need help with is this part after the "would you think I'd have a chance, from the start" part" I said, pointing to it.  
"alright, how does the tune go?"  
I started singing the start then he stopped me, singing into my ear softly "Every time you take my hand, you take my heart and I think I'm dying because you said 'take my breath away'" he grew into a whisper, I got a weird feeling in my stomach and looked down to realise his hand was on mine, I pulled it away and smiled slightly, grabbing my pen.  
"it's perfect Andy, thank you" I looked at him, his face look kind of confused, like he found something he hadn't noticed before...a hidden talent for writing music? I don't know. I laughed slightly and wrote it down. It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shaun, wag with me and come with me to Lake Hole?"  
"I have art" I said. I really like that subject  
"that should be easy to wag, just come with me to get lunch, then we'll be here by lunch to meet up with Darren and that and then we can continue life as usual"  
"Darren? I don't think he likes me"  
"you guys haven't even spoken"  
"you sure he'll like me?"  
"Just act like a bad ass and you'll be fine. Trust me"  
"alright?"  
"come" he grabbed my hand and walked me out of the school, we hopped on the bus that goes to Lake Haven.  
"What do you even do when you hang out with Darren and that?"  
"I act like one of them"  
"oh god Andy, you don't do drugs do you?"  
"no way, never had a puff and don't plan on it. But the dudes there will ask if you have glue or weed or something"  
"interesting" I said, looking out the window  
"it's not as bad as it sounds"  
"I bet" I smiled at him slightly  
"you aren't jealous of them, are you?"  
"no, I think you're lucky to even have friends in your class. You aren't stuck there with a bunch of assholes that call you fat, faggot, gay, emo and many other things daily"  
"ignore it"  
"how can you ignore it when someone says 'go cut yourself you homo cunt'"  
"...someone actually said that? What the fuck, who?"  
"doesn't matter Andy"  
"it does matter, you matter to me"  
I just stared at him stunned, not knowing what to say. Andy's been saying things like that all week, he's closer to me than usual, he cuddles me and I won't lie, I enjoy it. It's good to have someone close and it sucks because when you're a boy, you get judged for enjoying these things but if I was a girl. I could hug Andy all I liked. We got to Lake Haven and got out, walking inside.  
"what do you want, it's on me" Andy asked me as we walked toward the food court  
"just get me maccas, and the usual"  
"alright, go find a table. I'll be back."  
"okay" I sat at a clear table and waited for Andy. I noticed the school coordinator walking toward the food court. My stomach flipped over itself. We were going to get in so much shit. Andy started walking toward me with the food, I grabbed the drinks.  
"We have to run. Now"  
"why"  
"Miss Carter is right over there"  
"shit! Let's go" me and Andy laughed and ran across the shops through the 'emergency exit' door, turning the corner and laughed. Plopping to the floor. I gasped as I realized the drink had spilt on me.  
"damn it! I forgot I was holding the drinks"  
"here" Andy fixed the drinks up then grabbed the serviettes from the McDonalds bag. Wiping and dabbing my pants with them. I giggled awkwardly as he finished and threw it across the dark hallways as we started to eat our maccas quickly.  
After we finished we just sat there for a bit and finished our drinks.  
"man, I'm so full now"  
"same"  
"maccas is good food"  
"it's not but okay" Andy bursted into his cute laughter thing, I couldn't help but laugh at it.  
"Anyway, there was um, something I really wanted to tell you Shaun"  
I felt sudden butterflies in my stomach as he sat closer to me, grabbing my hand, looking up into my eyes, starting to speak seriously but calm.  
"Shaun, lately, I've-" Andy paused as we heard high heels walking down. I bit my lip. I wanted to hear what Andy has to say. Miss Carter walked down, me and Andy gave each other a cheeky grin.  
"we should go" Andy whispered  
"wait, you had to say something."  
"I'll tell you later, come on" He got up, I followed as we both basically ran back to the bus stop to get on it in time. I'm so anxious as to what Andy has to tell me. He looked so upset when Miss Carter pretty much interrupted him. We just made it onto the bus as it made its way back down to the school. I just remembered that we have to hang out with Darren and that, damn. The bus trip back seemed awkward, long and boring. Andy wouldn't say a word, he was being so awkward. We walked down to the back corner of the school where they hang out.  
"Hey! Andy! Guys, look who it is!" Darren said  
"hey man" Andy gave them a sup nod and they had one of those manly hugs.  
"and who's the dweeb?"  
"this is Shaun, my best mate." He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I said hey and tried to act laid back but I felt so out of place yet so in place. It was a weird emotion.  
"aye man" Cameron said, well, I think that's his name.  
"what?" Andy asked, cam passed him a brown bag that had a bottle inside it, me and Andy looked in it to find a bottle of vodka.  
"what's this for Cam, how'd you get it? This shits expensive"  
"we wanna play spin the bottle and we've all had a few gulps but if we had any more we'd be shit faced and since you handle alcohol well, we want you to drink it so we can play. And I stole it off mum" Cam laughed, he walked over to the rest of the group.  
"Andy, do you actually drink that shit?"  
"I've drunken heaps of times"  
"have you been drunk?"  
"I have no idea to be honest" Andy had a big gulp. "there's a bit left, you drink it" he passed it to me  
"mum'd kill me."  
"she won't have to know, trust me"  
"alright" I bit my lip then took the last few gulps, it left a burning sensation in my throat but it tasted good. Andy took the bottle and gave it to Cam as we all sat in a circle. Everyone took a spin one at a time, Cam ended up kissing Georgia and Georgia ended up having to kiss Selena, which was a twist.  
"okay Shaun, your go" Cam said, I grabbed the bottle and spun it, hoping it'd land on a girl...maybe even Andy. It stopped. I looked up to see Lisa, she wasn't that bad. I smiled and leaned over, kissing her lightly before we broke apart, laughing. Andy grabbed the bottle and spun it. It spun faster before finally slowing down and stopping, on me. I felt my heart stop and butterflies fill my stomach, I turned to Andy who sat next to me. They all started chanting 'Kiss, Kiss, Kiss!' I smiled nervously at Andy as he placed his hand on my cheek.  
"I'll give you a better kiss than Lisa did" he smirked, everyone laughed at Andy's joke as he leaned in quickly, our lips forced together. We kissed slow yet passionate, he placed his other hand to my other cheek. Everyone was cheering. My heart was pounding out of my chest and I was full of butterflies. Andy pulled away and kissed me once more before smiling at me. I smiled back at him. That was the best kiss I've ever had.

Mum had to pick me up early from school because my brother Liam had a thing to go to. I don't know why mum decided to pick me up and drop me at home. I walked inside and made sure the door was locked, making my way to my room, closing the door and laying on my bed, grabbing out my game boy as I started playing Pokémon. But the kiss with Andy left me breathless, I'm slightly shaking in adrenaline and feel so happy, I can't focus on the game. Andy's on my mind, I want to kiss him again. But I can't be gay...It's not wrong or gross but, is that who I am? Am I gay or bi? I have no clue.  
I heard a knock at the door. I got up and went to the door, opening it to find Andy, I smiled largely.  
"Hey there stranger"  
"Hey, do you mind if we talk?"  
"no not at all, come" I smiled at him, my heart started to get that happy feeling again as I walked into my room, Andy behind me. He closed the door slowly and sat next to me on the bed.  
"okay, so, my plan kind of went backwards" he said awkwardly. I bit my lip and laughed.  
"why?  
"well, I was going to ask you out when we were in the emergency exit then kiss you there but instead it seemed as if I kissed you in front of all my friends and now I'm here to say this...Shaun, lately I've been feeling something for you, it's something more than friendship and I promise you I can't and won't hurt you. I'll protect you from harm and make all the pain go away. I'll be there to cuddle you, kiss you and tell you how much I love and care for you. You're a gorgeous person Shaun, you make my day. You are seriously all I've ever wanted and more. You're kind of, well, perfect and I think you might want me too since we've already kissed and what not so...yeah, I was just wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend?" he bit his lip after he spoke. I felt my face go red, my smile was un-removable. He's so fucking sweet, why haven't I noticed this before.  
"yes Andy, I will be your boyfriend"  
Andy smiled and leaned over, we kissed soft and slow, this kiss felt better than the last one, it was quiet. All I could hear was our breathing and the sound of our lips' collision. Those fireworks were somewhat there. There was butterflies inside me and my heart was racing, I put my hand on Andy's cheek as he ran his hand through my hair, tugging it softly, I exhaled and pulled away before I got to excited, I looked into Andy's eyes and smiled, I've only just noticed how beautiful a man can be.  
"you're so perfect Andy" I whispered.  
"stop talking about yourself" Andy smirked and kissed me once more. Damn, those kisses were amazing.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up Saturday morning. I yawned and rolled over, starting to go back to sleep as I heard my door open. I started to drift as I got jolted.  
"BOO!"  
I screamed and fell off my bed, I looked up at Andy and pouted "you scared me"  
"Happy Halloween?" He smiled  
"Aw" I smiled largely and got up, going over to him and hugging him, he wrapped his arms back around me.  
"How'd you get in here?" I looked at Andy.  
"I knocked on the door" he laughed  
"Oh" I laughed with him  
"Yeah, and your mum made pancakes for you and she's gone out for the day, dropping your brothers off somewhere and going out for dinner I have no idea, I didn't really listen"  
"Okay, is Bradie coming?"  
"He said he would come Sunday but you know Bradie so maybe not"  
"True"  
"Now, let's enjoy our Halloween?"  
"Can we start by having a nap? I got no sleep last night"  
"Of course, come on, get in bed" Andy closed my door and got in bed next to me, wrapping his arm around me, I snuggled into him and yawned, he actually smelt really nice.  
"Night Shauny"  
"Night Andy" I closed my eyes and started drift so contently.  
I woke up slowly and looked up at Andy sleeping, I nudged him slightly.  
"Andy, wake up" I said, he groaned slightly and opened his eyes, looking at me, a sudden smile appearing on his face.  
"morning precious" he said  
"hello" I giggled  
"what time is it?"  
"about 1:30, we had a good nap"  
"we did so. Let's do something fun with our day now, shall we?"  
"we should do homework, I need to finish it"  
"homework? Really? Shaun, it's a Saturday, no one's got time for that"  
"fine...then let's go find the lolly jar in the kitchen, eat them then watch Nightmare Before Christmas because that is my favourite thing ever and it's relevant to Halloween" I said, smiling big.  
"that sounds fun" he smiled, I kissed him softly.  
"I'll go get the things, you do what you want"  
"I will" he winked at me, I laughed and got up, going to the kitchen, pulling the lollies out from the cupboard and grabbing the block of chocolate from the fridge, placing it on the counter. I quickly ran to the bathroom and checked my hair then brushed my teeth, rinsing my mouth out. I looked down to realise I was still wearing my pyjamas. Shit. I went into the laundry and pulled the clothes out of the dryer, putting my jeans and t-shirt on, grabbing the things and going back to my room, smiling at Andy as he put the movie on.  
"I got the lollies and I got chocolate too"  
"yummo" Andy smiled at me and got up, grabbing the things off me. "someone looks good" He giggled, I smiled.  
"sh" I got on the bed, Andy laughed joined and wrapped his arm around my shoulder as the movie started playing. I started humming along to 'This is Halloween' Andy giggled and played with my hair softly, I grabbed a strawberry and crème lolly, putting it in my mouth and snuggled into Andy's side. He was so comforting.  
As the movie came to the end, we had finished majority of the lollies and chocolate. I grabbed them and put it on the bedside tabled, snuggling back into Andy as he stroked my hair, I looked up at him smiling.  
"You're so amazing Andy"  
"I'm really not. I'm just..."  
"just what?"  
"nothing, you're beautiful, okay?" Andy smiled, I smiled with him but slightly worried to what he was meant to say.  
"okay."  
"come here" Andy put his hand on my cheek, leaning in to kiss me, our lips touched softly, we kissed slowly at first, he ran his hand down my side to my hip, turning me completely onto my back, being on top of me slightly, I wrapped my arms around his neck as our kisses went soft and slow to passionate and more intense. The room was pretty much quiet, our heavy breathing that separated the silence was exhilarating. I slowly ran my tongue along Andy's bottom lip, he started to battle my tongue with his. We made out for a while before he kissed down to my neck, kissing it slowly with his tongue, I let out a soft moan as the pulse from the nerve struck through my body, I looked down to realize I had a raging boner. Oh god, this was embarrassing. I bit my lip and ran my hand up Andy's back. Andy sucked on my neck harder.  
"fuck..." I moaned softly, Andy pulled away and cocked his eyebrow at me.  
"You enjoying yourself?" Andy giggled "oh and nice hickey you got there"  
I gasped. If mum saw that I'd get in so much shit. "It's your turn now" I smirked and rolled Andy on his back, kissing him slowly from his lips down to his neck, kissing it slow yet passionate with my tongue, running my hand up Andy's shirt, sucking on the nerve harder, Andy moaned which gave me butterflies as I ran my thumb over his nipple. I bit his neck gently then pulled away, smirking at the love bite I left for him.  
"You little shit" Andy smirked and laughed.  
"You loved it"  
"pffft"  
"I heard those moans"  
"well now we both have boners. So we both lose"  
"unless we have sex of course"  
"Shaun!"  
"what?"  
"we've been together for 2 days and you're only 15, don't give it up so quickly"  
"fine, then next year? When I turn 16"  
"why do you want it so bad?"  
"because I think it'll feel amazing"  
"of course, but don't let your virginity slip through your fingers so quickly. Wait at least 6 to 10 months in the relationship. Please, I don't want to leave you with the biggest mistake you could have ever face" Andy's seriousness killed my boner quickly  
"Okay..." I bit my lip.  
"I like you a lot okay Shaun? I don't want to fuck up this relationship like I did with previous ones."  
"did you lose your virginity with your ex or what?"  
"almost, she kind of forced it but I pushed her off and she left me. So, yeah" Andy looked down, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Andy"  
"it's fine Shaun, I just don't want to fuck everything up"  
"you won't" I looked at him, he looked back of me. "you're a great person Andy, my boyfriend and my best friend. I wouldn't be alive without you most likely, you're the only good person in my life and that I look forward to seeing day after day" 'I love you' I thought after what I said. I'm scared to say that. I don't know if he'd feel the same way.  
"Thank you Shaun, you're amazing" he kissed me softly, I smiled under the kiss. He really was beautiful.


	4. Chapter 4

It's Andy and I's one month anniversary, I don't think I have to remind him. Andy and I walked down to Darren's house for his party he invited Andy to, not me, Andy, but Andy decided to pull me along even though me and Darren do not see eye to eye.  
"Andy, is this party even legal?"  
"of course not"  
"so you're going to get absolutely shitfaced?"  
"basically. If I do, I'm sorry" Andy said as we walked up his front steps, I bit my lip nervously as Andy knocked. I don't know how to be around people like this. Darren opened the door.  
"hey Andy!"  
"sup?"  
"not much bro you know, getting riches and bitches" they laughed.  
"you wish, aye, is it okay that I brought Shaun?"  
"yeah man, if he's able to deal with us then he can"  
"sweet, thanks." Andy smiled, walking in, I followed, Darren walked off. It was already 6pm and everyone's shitfaced. I wish I didn't come.  
by 7:30 Andy was already drunk. I had a drink or two, I actually care about my health. Andy was being an idiot with others, I just sat back and watched him make a fool of himself. Andy approached me and kissed me lightly. Was he unaware that we were in public?  
"you alright babe?" Andy asked over the loud, pumping music, putting his hand on my shoulder. His alcohol stench breath made me feel sick and overwhelmed.  
"yeah, I'm fine. Go have fun"  
"you're amazing okay, I'll be back " he walked back to some chicks, I sighed and sculled the rest of my drink, getting up and going to bathroom, I opened it to find someone puking in the toilet and some random's having sex in the bath tub, I slammed the door closed. I felt suddenly grossed out and slowly walked down the hall, hoping this place had another bathroom, Darren suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled me outside to the decking.  
"sup dweeb?"  
"nothing" I said flatly.  
"so, how does it feel to have a dick up your ass?" a drunk Cameron asked.  
"I haven't even had sex before...I wouldn't have a clue"  
"Is Andy's dick big enough for that lying little mouth?" Darren asked.  
"I don't know man, he looks like a pussy. Tighter the better, right?" Cameron laughed and nudged Darren.  
"what the fuck is wrong with you two" I felt that anger again, my eyes swelling up with tears.  
"aw, you gonna go cry to Andy about it?" Darren said in a babyish voice, kicking me off the decking onto the grass, I groaned and stood up, keeping myself steady.  
"can't you just leave me alone?"  
"nope" Cameron laughed, both of them ran and pushed me down. Cameron grabbed me by the neck and started to punch my eye over and over, the amount of pain that struck through my body made me scream, Darren started kicking my stomach, I used my strength to kick him away but then he kicked me in the balls, I groaned and cried as Cameron started chocking me tighter, my breathing went wheezy as I started to lose breath.  
"mate, we were only meant to bash him, not kill him, let the faggot go" Darren said.  
"oh right" Cameron laughed and got off me, I sat up and started coughing.  
"little fucker" Darren said, kicking me once more. I felt so sore and got up slowly as they went back inside. I needed to leave. I ran out the back gate and started running back home, my tears were running down my face, my coughs and sobs unable to control. I ran in the door. My mum gasped.  
"SHAUN! What happened to you?"  
"n-nothing mum"  
"you're bleeding oh gosh, sit down, I'll clean you up."  
I sighed shakily and sat on the couch, what did I do so wrong? Mum rushed over with a wet towel, dabbing my face, I felt so tired. I just want to sleep, the towel made the side of my face sting. I obviously got a cut there.  
"what happened tonight Shaun?" mum looked at me seriously.  
"nothing happened...I-...I fell into a ditch"  
"then explain this bruise on your arm shaped like a hand and that huge one on the centre of your neck."  
"it's nothing mum"  
"Shaun"  
"really mum. I'm fine" I got up and limped to my room, closing the door behind me. Fuck Andy. Fuck everything. I have nothing. Andy clearly couldn't give less of a shit. I looked in my side table drawer, pulling out those scissors that was my best friend for a whole year, should I do it...I shouldn't, but I really want to. I pulled up my pants to where I could see my lower thigh. I bit my lip and dag it into my thigh, pressing harder than usual and slowly dragged it across.  
"Shit" I said softly, pulling the scissors away. It stung like crazy. I didn't bleed though. I need to find myself a proper blade. I put my scissors away and got into my pyjamas carefully, my bruises hurt and my cuts stung. I got in bed and closed my eyes, my thoughts consuming me as I fell asleep.

I walked into my school anxiously the next day, I walked to my locker and put my things in my locker.  
"Shaun!" Bradie yelled, I jumped a bit and looked at Bradie running toward me.  
"Sorry I didn't come over...is that make up on your eye?"  
"it's fine, really and no...it's not" I bit my lip.  
"why don't I believe you"  
"alright, yes, I got bashed on the weekend, I have bruises and cuts all over me"  
"fuck, who did it?"  
"Darren and Cam"  
"what did Andy do?"  
"he doesn't know"  
"when he finds out, he'll get so pissed off"  
"I know...it isn't obvious I have make up though, does it?"  
"not really, only up close"  
"fuck, Andy will still notice. Maybe I should just wag the day"  
"you can't wag, they'll most likely be wagging as well"  
"ugh" I groaned and hit my head on my locker.  
"uh oh...Andy's walking up Shaun"  
"uh, tell him I had to go to class. I can't let him see me"  
"okay" I locked my locker and started speed walking to my classroom.  
"SHAUN!" Andy yelled  
"WHAT?" I yelled, not turning around.  
"Andy, leave him, he's late to class" I heard Bradie say just as I entered the corridor, walking into my classroom.  
I walked out to lunch and sat at the portable we always sit at. Andy was going to see me, fuck my life. He made his way down to me and sat next to me. I stared at him. I love him.  
"Shaun, why are you ignoring me?"  
"I'm not"  
"then why are you acting funny?"  
"I'm not..."  
"is that...is that make up?" Andy reached over and tried to wipe my eye, I jolted away, it hurt when I touched my eye.  
"why is your eye swollen Shaun?"  
"fine. I got bashed, okay? Happy? Now let's just have a nice lunch."  
"w-...what? who?"  
"Darren and Cam bashed me at the party. It was a wonderful and eventful one month anniversary indeed"  
"...fuck, one month? I'm so sorry, I had no idea, time just flew. I'm sorry Shaun." Andy's eyes glistened with tears which made me upset, I had that feeling at the back of my throat.  
"It's fine Andy"  
"Darren and Cam bashed you though?! What the fuck..." he seemed suddenly angered.  
"Don't get angry...please, just leave it."  
"no, I won't fucking leave it. I'm such a pathetic human for making you come to that stupid party and Darren and Cam had no right to do it, where the fuck are those cunts." Andy stood up and stormed off.  
"ANDY!" I got up and walked after him.  
"no Shaun, don't." Andy turned to me "They deserve this"  
"you realize they'll just hurt you too, right? Just leave them, ignore them, don't speak to them. Please"  
"they were my only friends in class Shaun...I'm a terrible excuse of a living being" Andy sighed and looked down, I swallowed the lump in my throat, when Andy put himself down it made me upset, he doesn't deserve to think like that.  
"Just don't leave me Shaun, that's all I'm afraid of"  
"I wouldn't. You made a mistake, don't get upset over it. Please."  
"fine..."  
"good" I bit my lip.  
"on another note, do you want to come with me to my dad's for Christmas and New Years? Next month?"  
"sure" I smiled "sounds better than what I was going to do" Andy smiled.  
"good. We'll be away from pretty much everyone. My dad usually just leaves me be"  
"yay" I smiled largely and watched Bradie come toward us.  
"Bradie's coming. Should we just tell him about us?"  
"do you want to?"  
"we probably should"  
"you're right" Andy turned around. "hey Bradie! Can we tell you something?"  
"sure, what?" Bradie smiled as he approached us.  
"TO THE PORTABLE!" I laughed, running over. Yes, I'm acting crazy, I'm just nervous as fuck. Bradie's the drummer of our band, who knows if he'll want to be in the band when he finds out. We all sat down, Bradie sat across from me and Andy.  
"so...?" Bradie said.  
"Okay, so, me and Shaun are kind of together" Andy begun.  
"Together?" Bradie questioned  
"like, in a relationship"  
"yeah" I added, Andy put his hand on my thigh, I smiled.  
"well, this was completely unexpected" Bradie said, slightly shocked.  
"so, you aren't mad?"  
"of course not. If you like someone you should try be with them. No matter the gender."  
"You actually are okay with this?" I asked  
"yeah, it's not that big of a deal. I mean, it is but it shouldn't be taken in a bad way"  
"just don't tell mum or Gerald okay? Or I will kill you, no joke" Andy said  
"fiiiine. Do you guys want to have band prac after school?"  
"sure, why not" I smiled  
"that's the best thing you've said all day Bradie" Andy said, we all laughed and started talking about our relationship some more. It's good that he understands.


	5. Chapter 5

thank fuck schools over. I'm getting picked up by Andy and his dad soon. All my things are packed and ready to go. I played on my Game Boy until they arrived. I heard the beep and walked out with my bags, screaming goodbye to my family before getting in the car.  
"Hey Shaun" Andy's dad said, smiling.  
"Hey" I smiled.  
"Hey Shaun, guess what?"  
"what?"  
"the place we're going for New Years has a massive pool."  
"sounds exciting" I laughed  
"it is" Andy giggled and turned around, looking out the car window, I put my iPod on, putting Blink-182 on. It was one of those moods.  
We crashed at Andy's dad's place by 10pm, it was so far away. We crashed in what is usually Andy's room when he stays here.  
"Finally here" Andy sighed, lying down on his bed. I closed the door and got on top of him, kissing his lips lightly.  
"you're so amazing" I giggled, lying down beside him, he ran his fingers along my jawbone, making me turn my face to him.  
"And you're beautiful" Andy whispered, leaning in, our lips colliding. We kissed slow and intimate, butterflies flipped my stomach over as Andy put his hand on my hip and pulling me closer to him by the shirt. I exhaled and put my hand on his neck as his tongue slivered into my mouth. Our tongues battled and played together roughly, I moaned and pulled myself higher on Andy as he sat up, my fingers entwined in his hair. Andy bit my bottom lip, letting my breathing even again. We continued making out slowly, I ran one hand down his chest, nervously going o his crotch, cupping him, he moaned in my mouth, I pulled our lips away, our heads still together as I rubbed him up and down slowly, I looked into his eyes. He started breathing heavily, panting only the slightest.  
"fuck Shaun, we've been here for forty minutes and you're already trying to make me cum" Andy whispered, smirking slightly. I pulled my hand away.  
"I don't want you ruining your favourite pants" I smirked and got off him.  
"You little tease" Andy smirked at me and pulled me back by my hands, kissing me again, I kissed him slowly then pulled away.  
"we should go to bed, we have a big day tomorrow" I said softly, playing with his shirt.  
"maybe..." Andy kissed me again.  
"If you really want it, I'll let you take it..."  
"no, you're worth the wait" Andy smiled at me. I smiled back. I really wanted to say 'I love you' more than anything right now, but was it the right time?  
"come on, let's get in bed." Andy got up and got his pyjama pants on, I did the same and got in bed with him, snuggling into him.  
"so what are we doing tomorrow?"  
"well, it is Christmas eve tomorrow so I guess we'll be partying and getting presents and other stuff and then Christmas is the next day which is just a little family thing for my step mum and then we go to the holiday house up in the hills that has a full view of Sydney for New Years."  
"I wasn't asking about the whole trip, but that sounds fun" I smiled  
"it does, doesn't it?" he laughed "we should sleep now, come on." He rolled over, I wrapped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his back.  
"Night Andy" I yawned, drifting to sleep.

This party was so fun, Andy's dad is Danish and everyone just likes to dance and spend time with each other. Everyone's so kind too. Unlike most people.  
"here boys, merry Christmas" Andy's dad said, passing us presents  
"thank you" I smiled  
"thanks dad" Andy said, we both opened our presents, I found a Pokémon shirt and pencil case, Andy got the Astro Boy ones. This was pretty fucking cool.  
"Thank you so much" I smiled largely.  
"this is awesome dad, thanks"  
"I'm glad you boys like it, now, we have an early start tomorrow, so you two better knock off to bed, it's 2:30am"  
"dad, we aren't 12"  
"I mean you can relax and chill in your room. You don't have to be stuck out here anymore"  
"oh, sweet dad, thanks" Andy smiled, we walked to Andy's room. I sat on the bed and turned on the TV, Home Alone was on, Andy put his things down as I watched the TV, he got next to me and held something on top of us, I turned to Andy then looked up, seeing mistletoe. I looked at Andy and smiled, he kissed me softly, I smiled and kissed him back softly.  
"Merry Christmas Shaun" Andy said softly.  
"Merry Christmas" I smiled slightly, kissing him again. He giggled and kissed me back.  
"what's so funny?" I laughed  
"nothing, you're just cute"  
"oh my god" I laughed and covered my face as I went red, a huge smile on my face. Andy laughed and wrapped his arms around me, tackling me to the ground. I squealed and bursted into more laughter. Andy kissed my head quickly.  
"cutie" he smirked, getting up. I got up after him and smiled.  
"You make me so happy Andy" I said, Andy turned and smiled at me, getting ready for bed. I looked down and smiled, getting ready as well then got into bed. We both stayed quiet, we just snuggled up and drifting off to sleep.

"SHAUN. GET UP. GET UP. GET UP. WE HAVE TO GO NOW" Andy yelled, jumping on me. It's been about a week since Christmas, which means it's New Years Eve. Andy and I have had a great time and have spent so much time together, I really don't want this holiday to end.  
"I'm up" I giggled tiredly and looked up at Andy.  
"morning you" he laughed  
"good morning" I yawned, stretching. Andy got off me.  
"I left you some clothes to change into, everything's in the car"  
"alright" I got up and got changed as quick as I could.  
"come on!"  
"why'd you let me sleep in?" I asked, grabbing my backpack as we walked out. Andy's dad locking the door.  
"I didn't. I tried to wake you four times. But you were having a good dream, you were sleep talking"  
"I sleep talk?"  
"well, sleep moan" Andy said softer. I felt suddenly embarrassed and felt myself go red in the face. Andy laughed and got in the car, I got in next to him. This was going to be a long trip.  
We got there by 5pm, the day must've been at least 30 degrees. We put our stuff down.  
"hey Shaun, jump in the pool with me?"  
"shouldn't we change"  
"stuff it" Andy took his shirt off suddenly and bolted outside, jumping into the pool. I laughed and took my own shirt off, following him. Holding my breath as I hit the water, as I reached the bottom I pushed myself back up. Andy sat on the step and wiped his hair back, I got back under the water and swum to him, grabbing his crotch. I felt him jolt and gasp as I got out from under the water, laughing.  
"SHAUN!"  
I laughed evilly as he whined.  
"follow me you dumbass" Andy swum through this hole that went to the hot tub, I followed him and relaxed on one side, the water massaging my back.  
"I wonder how my mum's going"  
"probably happier"  
"oi" I splashed Andy's face, laughing.  
"I didn't mean it" Andy pouted, wiping his face.  
"still mean" I frowned, Andy came next to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.  
"well, Shaun Diviney, I apologize for my behaviour and you may spank me if you wish" he laughed, I smirked.  
"Andy Clemmensen, I will take your apology into consideration and I will not spank you tonight" I winked at him. We both smiled. Andy pulled away from me as his dad walked out.  
"we're going down to the harbor bridge for the dinner and fireworks, we'll be home late and we expect you both in bed"  
"you're joking right?" Andy asked  
"of course I am! Have a great time boys!" He walked back in  
"bye!" we yelled.  
"see you!" Andy's dad left, we heard the door close.  
"Wanna order pizza for dinner and watch tv?"  
"Sure, sounds like a plan"  
"I'll go order it" Andy said, getting out of the tub"  
"And I'll go clean myself up".  
By 7:30 we were eating pizza and watching tv on the couch like we said we would.  
"Shaun, with this relationship, do you see it going far?" Andy struck me with that question. I thought about it for a long moment, I then looked at him, smiling.  
"Right now and being in your presence and how I feel, makes me feel that yes, we will get far"  
"I'm glad we're on the same page" Andy smiled at me. I laughed and pushed him down, I laid on top of him.  
"Definitely" I grabbed a piece of pizza and put it in Andy's mouth, he took a big bite and swallowed it, smiling and kissing my cheek softly. I took a bite of the piece and put it back in the box, running my finger up and down his chest, looking in his eyes as I swallowed the food.  
"You're so beautiful Shaun" Andy said, running his hand through my hair. I smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly. We started kissing slow and passionate for a whole on the couch. Every time we kiss I get this happy feeling, my heart explodes and my stomach flips over itself. He makes me feel like the happiest person alive.  
We walked outside to the balcony before the countdown began. We wanted to watch the fireworks. I leaned against the balcony bar as did Andy, the warm night breeze blew through the air, making me feel more calm and content. It was a beautiful night.  
"The city actually looks really good from this far away" Andy said  
"It really does...so many lights and you can actually see the countdown on the harbour bridge"  
"I know right" Andy smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist, kissing my cheek softly, I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, going to kiss him. He placed his finger on my lips.  
"Save that for when the clock hits twelve" he said softly. I smiled.  
"Twelve seconds..." I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder as we turned to the harbour bridge, we saw the numbers go down and heard the massive crowd countdown "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2..."  
Me and Andy looked at each other.  
"One" we both said, leaning in and kissing passionately, my hand places on his cheek as his sat on my hips. The fireworks made the kiss more special. It was beautiful to hear the happiness of the crackling and the zooming of the fireworks. I smiled under the kiss and wrapped my arms back around his neck. My heart was in a whirl as the warm wind blew through my hair as we kissed more slow before Andy slowly pulled away.  
"Happy New Year Andy" I said softly, kissing him once more quickly.  
"Happy New Year Shaun...I love you" Andy said so heavenly, making my heart stop. He does love me. My beats started to catch up to them self again, making me smiling uncontrollably.  
"I love you too Andy, so fucking much" I smashed my lips back to his, we kissed soft and slow before pulling away. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close as we watched the beautiful fireworks. This will be a better year than last year.


	6. Chapter 6

This year sucks, it's nearly my birthday and I'm not looking forward to it. Andy is the only thing I look forward to these days but he does work experience and all this other stuff and all I really want is to be with him. He keeps me going day after day. My mum and dad are getting a divorce, I don't even fucking know why. I think dad cheated, I hear mum yelling at him saying to go fuck his co-workers some more. I still get teased and I got bashed by Darren again the other day. I fucking hate everything, why are people so self centred. It's horrible.  
"Shaun, can you help me put the shopping away?" mum asked, opening the front door and putting her bag down.  
"sure" I sighed and went outside with her, grabbing three shopping bags, walking inside and putting them down, then went back and did another load, grabbing out a packet of chips and walked into my room, closing the door. I turned on my stereo that started playing My Chemical Romance. I sat on my bed and ate some of the chips, grabbing my school books out of my bag. I started to do my homework.  
"SHAUN!" my brother Luke called out.  
"WHAT?" I yelled back annoyed.  
"ANSWER THE DOOR, I'M DOING STUFF"  
I groaned and pushed my stuff off me, walking to the front door and opening it to find Andy, he looked pissed off and upset.  
"Andy, you okay?" I asked concerned  
"can we go talk in your room for a bit?" he sniffed.  
"sure" I bit my lip and grabbed his hand, pulling him into my room and closing the door, I sat on the bed and looked at him.  
"what happened Andy?"  
"My dad is moving to Melbourne to start a family with Carol"  
"no way..."  
"and I'm not going to see him for my birthday, Christmas, nothing. Ugh" he sighed and sat next to me. I wrapped my arm around him. I knew how much his dad meant to him.  
"Mum said that there's no way she'd pay for me to go there once or twice a year, so we had this fight so I stormed out and then I bumped into Darren and he started having a go at me about you and it's all just fucked up. Why can't life be normal?" he ranted, I held him close.  
"you'll see your dad again someday...you'll be 18 next year and you shouldn't listen to his shit. You know what's true and what's not"  
"he tried to kiss me, Shaun" Andy looked at me sadly. I felt angered suddenly and upset.  
"A-And did you..."  
"no! I punched him in the mouth and stormed off. He just wants to hurt you. I'm not letting that happen."  
"I love you Andy"  
"I love you too Shaun" he smiled slightly, we hugged each other for a couple minutes, his fingers in my hair, I felt so content in his arms.  
"I'm seriously so in love with you Shaun, you're perfect and help me through anything, I wish I could do the same for you..."  
"Andy" I looked at him "don't say that. You do enough for me just by breathing. You're the only reason I make it through the day. You're the reason why I haven't hurt myself in three months" I said, he lifted my sleeve and looked at my scarred wrist. He kissed the scars softly. I smiled and felt butterflies in my stomach.  
"I'm proud of you" Andy said to me, looking me in the eye. A large smile appeared on my face.  
"I love you so fucking much" I said, smashing our lips together, Andy smiled against my lips, we kissed tenderly before Andy pulled away.  
"Well, I better go before mum gets the police to find me"  
"don't you have a phone?"  
"she took it off me after my 'bad behaviour'"  
"that sucks."  
"yeah, well it's your birthday next week. I'm going to go out and buy you something" Andy said, standing up.  
"you really don't have to" I bit my lip  
"it's your sixteenth, you're getting a party, and a present from me" he smiled and planted a soft kiss on my head.  
"I'll see you tomorrow beautiful" he smiled, walking out the door.  
"bye..." I looked down and smiled. I am lucky to have him.  
I heard someone walk in the door, then I heard sudden screaming from my mum.  
"I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE, WHY WONT YOU JUST LAEVE YOU BACKSTABBING, CHEATING LITTLE FUCK. NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE"  
"I'M TRYING TO FIX THINGS. I DONT WANT TO LOSE MY KIDS" Dad...  
"WELL YOU ALREADY HAVE."  
"THATS IT" I heard a glass smash "FUCK YOU AND FUCK EVERYTHING WE USED TO BE." I heard dad's feet storm out of the house, slamming the door, I closed my eyes and lied on my bed. When does the happy life start?

I walked into the restaurant with mum, Andy, Bradie and my brothers for my birthday. I said I wanted a small birthday and I guess I got one. We sat at a six seated round table and ordered our food and drinks.  
"So Shaun, how do you feel being a 16 year old?" mum asked.  
"older than Bradie" I laughed, everyone else laughed as I smiled, biting a bit of the break roll.  
"I remember how randomly rebellious I became. You better look forward to that" Andy said to my mum, smiling.  
"oh, I cannot wait Andy"  
"I bet"  
"Shaun, can you pass me a bread" Bradie asked  
"no, it's my birthday, get your own" I poked my tongue out at him.  
"look! The badass 16 year old is already settling in" Luke said. I laughed.  
"no but seriously Shaun pass me a bread?" Bradie asked, I couldn't stand his seriousness and bursted into laughter again.  
After dinner they brought the cake out to me which said 'HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY SHAUN!" it was chocolate. My favourite. The candles were lit bright. I feel so old, there was so many candles.  
"1 2 3 go" mum said before everyone sung "happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Shaun. Happy birthday to you! Hip, hip, hurray! Hip, hip, hurray!" They all clapped I smiled largely.  
"I'll be needing a new hip after today" I joked. Bradie and Andy laughed, they seem to understand my humour more.  
"come on, blow out your candles!" mum said, I smiled and blew the candles out, mum took a photo.  
"now, Andy and Bradie, get next to Shaun" mum said, they came over to me, Bradie's hand on my shoulder and Andy's arm around my waist. I hope they don't ask any questions about it. We all smiled as mum took the photo.  
After we finished the cake we left it was presents, I got a phone from mum and my brothers when I know mum just wrote their names on the card. Andy bought me a Pokémon game and Bradie gave me a batman shirt. After that we decided to go home, Bradie and Andy were meant to stay over but Bradie had to go to his mums later tonight. So it'd be just me and Andy. Perfect time for us to just cuddle in bed. When we got home, me and Andy went straight to my room. I grabbed my guitar.  
"I wrote a song the other day"  
"you did?"  
"yeah, and I want to play it, it's only the chorus so far."  
"alright" Andy smiled "Play"  
I bit my lip and sat down, playing the chords in a fast motion as I sung. "You're everything that I will ever need, you're just so beautiful to me, and I won't go if you will never leave, you're just so beautiful, so come place your hand in mine this lonely night, hold me close and I'll turn off the light-" I suddenly stopped as the door opened, mum walked in with her hand behind her back. Andy just sat there awkwardly, hiding his smile.  
"mum, what do you want?"  
"well, I did this for Luke on his 16th and I thought I'd do it for you" oh god no. Please don't be the condom thing. Please.  
"what is it?"  
"I thought, that since you are a growing boy and you will pick up a pretty lady along the way, that you should have these. Just in case" mum pulled the box of condoms from behind her back. I felt suddenly embarrassed, awkward and covered my face with my hand, holding my hand out to my mum.  
"just give them to me" I said, mum passed them to me, I looked at the package. 'extra thin for EXTRA pleasure' oh good god.  
"remember, safe sex is good sex" Andy joked  
"okay mum, I think you should go now." I said awkwardly, Andy had his hand over his mouth, looking to the side, obviously trying not to laugh.  
"I'm going to bed now Shaun, see you both in the morning"  
"night" Andy said, I slight laugh coming from his voice.  
"goodnight mother" I spoke through my teeth, she smiled and closed the door, walking away. Andy just bursted into a fit of laughter. I shoved them in my bed side drawer.  
"Sh oh my god that was so awkward" I laughed awkwardly, Andy looked at me laughing, wiping his eyes.  
"shit, I'm crying" he laughed  
"shut up"  
"that was so awkward, why with me in the room? Oh my god" Andy continued  
"I know right" I laughed and bit my lip, getting up and putting my guitar away.  
"anyway, what I heard of the song was perfect, just like you" Andy said calming down, I turned to him smiling, getting on top of him on the bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck.  
"You're so amazing Andy. I seriously could love no one as much as I love you." I said softly, Andy kissed me softly.  
"I couldn't even begin to imagine what my life would be like without you" He smiled, I bit my lip then kissed Andy softly on the lips, he ran his hands down to my hips as we kissed more slow, tender but passionate. I exhaled as Andy slid his tongue in after a couple of moments, my fingers entwined in his hair as he held my closer by pulling on my shirt, we made out more roughly and intense. The heavy breathing and the sound of our lips colliding was cutting through the silence like scissors through paper, Andy started to do something new, he ran his hands to my ass and started rocking me, my crotch on his. I gasped slightly in surprise and pulled myself up more, Andy kissed my neck, sucking on the nerve that ran pleasure throughout my body, I started to rock slowly but hard enough to make to pleasure unbearable. Andy bit my neck softly and exhaled into my ear, whispering "maybe we should try those condoms out?" I breathed deeply and felt those butterflies in my stomach. I felt suddenly nervous. "yes, please..." I whispered back begging , he lied me down on the bed and grabbed the packet from my drawer, he unwrapped it and opened it, pulling one out. I bit my lip in nervousness then put my hand on Andy's cheek, leaning up and kissing him slowly with my tongue, Andy exhaled and played with my tongue slowly. He was starting to pull my shirt off, I helped him and took my shirt off, putting it on the floor then took his off. Andy kissed my shoulder then started to undo my pants as I undid his. We slipped each other's pants off, putting them down with the shirts. I looked up and down Andy for that moment, admiring each aspect of his beauty. Andy stroked my cheek softly with the back of his hand, kissing me slowly, he pulled the be covers over us. He opened the condom and shoved the wrapper under the pillow, sliding it on. I breathed shakily in nervousness.  
"You have to try be quiet...we don't want to get caught and if it hurts to much, tell me to stop" Andy said softly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, he pushed into me slowly, my head threw back instantly. I felt a relief but just a pleasurable pain. My eyes closed tight, he started to thrust in and out of me, I exhaled a moan, moaning Andy's name as he kissed from my collarbone to my neck, sucking on that nerve again. I bit my lip to restrict myself from letting out all the pleasure, Andy's panting and heavy breathing in my ear turned me on more as he thrusted faster. I let out a soft cry in pleasure. We looked in each other's eyes, smirking as I pushed my head into Andy's chest, biting my thumb as the pleasure as he went harder, slamming into the spot over and over, I grabbed onto him tight and whimpered softly as I felt my climax, I threw myself back down.  
"right there Andy, don't even stop" I breathed, panting as Andy grabbed my hips, I felt him go harder and faster, I grabbed his hand and linked our fingers as i got a knot in my stomach, I started to sweat and moaned loudly, crying out softly and panting as I came. Andy started panting on top of me, groaning my name as he thrusted more jaggedly.  
"Ah!" Andy cried out softly, pulling out. I stared at the roof in disbelief. Did I just lose my virginity.  
"T-That was the best moment of my life" I looked at Andy, he smiled and breathed deeply, pulling his condom off and tying it up.  
"same...it really was amazing. You have a bin and a towel in here, don't you?"  
"of course" I bit my lip. Andy got up and put the condom in the bin then threw me a towel as he got his pants back on. I cleaned myself off with the towel and threw it at Andy.  
"now give me my pants" I giggled, Andy threw them to me, I slid them on as Andy got in next to me, holding me close.  
"I love you so much Shaun. I hope you know that"  
"I do Andy, and I feel just the same way" I smiled at him, kissing him softly.  
"we should probably sleep...your ass will hurt in the morning" he said, I laughed.  
"it'll be worth it. Anything for you is worth it"  
"and you were worth the wait" we kissed again, slowly then broke apart, cuddling up to each other. I closed my eyes.  
"I love you Andy" I whispered as I drifted.  
"I love you too Shaun...forever"


	7. Chapter 7

I walked down the school corridor to my locker, putting my books away. No one will never know that I lost my virginity to Andy, no one will know that we're in love. I'm fucking sick of having to hide all my emotions. I locked my locker and walked down to Andy's locker, tapping his shoulder.  
"hey" Andy smiled at me.  
"Hey" I smiled back  
"I'm hanging out with Darren, is that okay?" my smile instantly disappeared.  
"yeah, fine" I lied.  
"I love you" He said, luckily no one's around.  
"I love you too baby" I bit my lip, Andy leaned in, we kissed softly before quickly breaking away.  
"Bradie needs someone else to chill with anyway"  
"I know" I said, Andy bit his lip then kissed my cheek, walking away. I sighed and walked the opposite way, looking around for Bradie. After looking for half of the lunch I decided to give up and just hang with Andy. He'd protect me from Darren if anything happened. I walked toward the back of the school where they hanged, I turned the corner to see a half filled bottle of vodka in Andy's hand, talking to a group of girls. I sighed and turned around to find Darren standing there. Great.  
"hey beautiful" he laughed, stroking my cheek, I slapped him away and backed off, feeling grossed out by the fact he was touching me.  
"aw, don't fight me off...let's give Andrew a show" he pulled me closer, I tried to pull away but he held my wrists tight, Darren smashed his lips to mine, I tried to take my lips off but it seemed to only make the kiss deeper. His lips were wet and disgusting.  
"FUCKING CUNT" I heard Andy's voice, and a smash, I opened my eyes to find Andy bashing the shit out of Darren and a broken bottle of vodka on the floor, Andy pushed Darren's face into the smashed glass and punched him repetitively. I started shaking; I couldn't bare to see this. I ran away to the bathroom, hiding in a stall and sat on the floor. I felt violated and like shit. This is my entirely fault.  
I went to class nervous, and sat down. An announcement went over the speaker "Shaun Diviney, to the front office immediately" I sighed, everyone's eyes fixed on me, I smiled to the teacher and stormed out, going to the front office where Andy was, he had a cut on his forehead and a bruise on his arm.  
"Andy, you okay?"  
"I don't know" he said, slightly slurred. I hugged him, he hugged me back.  
"Shaun, I'm so sorry I made the decision to hang out with him...I'm sorry that he kissed you" I just stared into space, Andy played with my hair. "I love you so much" he whispered, I bit my lip. I saw Andy's mum walk up quickly, she looked furious. I broke away from Andy.  
"Andrew, you are in so much trouble!" His mum began  
"I-" I tried to speak  
"Shaun, can you just leave for a moment of two." She said. I nodded and walked around the corner, eaves dropping on the conversation.  
"Andy, do you realize what you are doing to your reputation. What are you doing, getting drunk and hanging out with druggos at school. I trusted you Andy, I thought you were a good person. I am so disappointed in you"  
"honestly, I couldn't give a flying shit mum"  
"you nearly bashed the poor boy to death!"  
"He kissed Shaun!"  
"You know what, I'm over this 'Shaun this' and 'Shaun that' crap. I'm over it. You've been drunk three times this week. You're a disgrace to the family Andy"  
"whatever mum"  
"we'll talk about this at home, alright? Now come"  
"ow!" Andy said, I peaked around the corner to see them walking off. Andy's mum actually hates me. Wow.  
I got home feeling like shit, an hour talk with the coordinator is not what I needed. I seriously hope Andy's okay. I pulled out my phone and texted Andy 'are you okay? Please tell me you are x'. I sighed and collapsed on my bed. I hate Darren more than anything right now, even my own life. My phone went off 'I'll be over in 5. I need to tell you something. . .' fucking great. Great. I bet you it's bad news, I bet you I'll be bashed by Darren when he gets back to school, I bet you Andy's dumping me. I fucking bet you. I felt my eyes start to sting as they glazed with tears from all the bad things I was thinking. I heard a knock at the door, I ran and opened it. Andy looked like a mess, he looked like he had cried for hours, his hair was messed up, he was holding onto the edge of his sleeves, he just didn't look...Andy.  
"Andy?" I said worriedly  
Andy just bursted into tears, I felt my heart ache the slightest, I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close to me.  
"sh baby, what happened?"I whispered  
"c-can we go to your room?" Andy asked, I nodded and smiled slightly, pulling him through to my room. Andy sat on my bed.  
"Andy, what happened."  
"I-I uh" Andy began, holding back his tears "I-I had a huge fight with mum a-and she's making me move with dad to Melbourne and I-I have to do a tafe course there. Mum doesn't want me anymore."  
"w-what?" I said, trying not to cry. "w-what about us? What about the band? Andy, I can't...I can't lose you"  
"I have no choice! I don't know anymore! I fucking lost it Shaun. I lost it" Andy pulled his sleeve up, his arm was sliced. There were at least twenty cuts or more covering his arm. I finally let the tears run, my heart full of pain was screaming on the inside.  
"A-Andy...I love you too much to let you go"  
"no, baby" Andy got up and placed his hand on my cheek. "d-don't let go of me" he sniffed. "I-I will never let go of you, ever."  
"I can't live without you, you're the reason I breathe Andy. This isn't fair"  
"w-we can call each other every day and text each other all day. We'll never be apart"  
"but I won't be able to hold you, be held by you, kiss you, see you. I'll just be on the phone to you and make my heart ache more" I sobbed, we were both breaking down, Andy hugged me tight.  
"I-I love you so much Shaun. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry"  
"m-my whole life is gone now...n-no band, no beautiful boyfriend...I-I'm done"  
"no Shaun...please, please don't begin to even say that. T-This isn't the end, it isn't"  
"T-Then how will this work? You can't beg your mum to let you stay" I sniffed, crying softly into Andy's shoulder.  
"nothing might work...but I won't give up on you...just please, please don't give up on me"  
"It's not like I have a choice Andy, I might be dead by next month"  
"Shaun, don't talk like that, please. I beg of you"  
I looked into Andy's sad blue eyes. "You were the one thing keeping me alive, how can I stand to lose that?"  
"we will be together again...I-I'm eighteen next year. I'll save money and be right back here to be with you, I could never let you go"  
"I-I love you so much Andy" I held back my sobs, And kissed me softly, I clenched my eyes tight, letting the last tears fall as I kissed him back slowly.  
"we'll make this work, I promise..." Andy whispered, holding me close. I don't know what to do with myself without him.


	8. Chapter 8

Andy's had to stay at mine the past week because of his mother's actions, he leaves tomorrow. Bradie isn't allowed to speak to either of us. I'm still trying to think of what I'll do without Andy. I'll probably get into drugs and shit, be dragged in by Darren. Most of the time me and Andy have been either crying or cuddling. I can't believe I'm going to lose him. I stayed snuggled in Andy's arms, I looked at him watching the TV. I was going to miss that honey blonde hair, those blue eyes, that adorable laugh, just everything. I felt my eyes tear up again, I put my hand on his cheek, he turned to me, we looked at each other with the same, sad stare. Those eyes struck my heart.  
"please don't cry beautiful..." he whispered, leaning in and kissing me softly. I kissed him back soft and slow, my stomach getting the same butterflies from our first kiss. I don't want him to leave. But apparently he isn't legal to live with me.  
"I love you so much Andy..." I said softly.  
"I love you too Shaun, I don't want to go tomorrow, I just want every day to just be like today, just cuddling and kissing, watching whatever is on TV, I don't want to be miserable wishing that you were with me every second of the day"  
"same here" I smiled at him  
"I'm going to miss you so much"  
"but I'll call you every single day, sing you to sleep at night and make sure the demons won't harm your soul" he said softly, running his fingers through my hair.  
"You make me feel so happy, yet so sad. I don't know how I will cope when you're gone"  
"Just stay away from Cameron, Darren, Michael and everyone else . Please"  
"I wouldn't even dare..."  
Andy sighed and put his hand where my heart is.  
"I'm going to miss being this close to you."  
"same...you were my other half. I won't be the same."  
"let's just make this last night, one to remember..." Andy kissed me softly, I kissed him back slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck, he ran his fingers up and down my back as our kiss got tender, I pulled him closer by the shirt, rolling completely on my back so he was on top of me, Andy rested his hand on my chest, kissing down to my neck. Andy began to suck on my neck, massaging the spot with his tongue, I exhaled and kept my eyes closed as he ran his hand down to my crotch, rubbing my up and down slowly. I bit my lip to contain my moans. Andy sucked harder on my neck then pulled away, kissing my lips again, we made out passionately and so slow that the pleasure was exhilarating. I never wanted it to end. I started to pull his shirt off, throwing it across the room. Andy took my shirt off then scooped my up in his arms. I wrapped my arms back around him as we continued to make out intensely, I ran a hand down to his crotch, cupping him. I pulled away from the kiss and whispered "I want to try it, I may never get another chance..." Andy let me go and started to pull his pants down, I threw them to the floor then grabbed his length, slowly pumping him.  
"Fuck, Shaun..." he moaned, luckily no one is home. I took him to my mouth, starting slowly and hard. He moaned louder as I picked up the pace. I wasn't going to finish him off here, I wasn't done yet. I slowed down and pulled away, lying back down, he took my own pants off, he started kissing down my chest slowly, he ran his fingers up my thighs as he took me to his own mouth, I moaned in pleasure and tilted my head back. It felt better than what I imagined. Andy sucked me harder and pushed me deeper into his mouth, I heard his gag which kind of turned me on. He slowly pulled away from me, climbing on top of me. He grabbed one of the condoms from my drawer and ripped the packet open with his teeth, sliding it on his length. I opened my legs wider as he pushed into me deep, making me moan as I put my hand on his cheek, leaning up to kiss him again, we made out passionately and more rough as Andy sped up the pace, thrusting harder and faster than the last time. I threw my head back, crying out. Andy started to kiss my chest. I panted and ran my fingers through his hair, pulling on it slightly as he slammed into my prostate.  
"Fuck, Andy" I breathed.  
"mhm" Andy bit his lip and panted as he continued to thrust, I latched onto him, no space was between our sweaty bodies. I started to feel my climax creep up, I panted and dug my fingers into him as my orgasm raised.  
"A-Ah.." I cried out, throwing myself back down. Andy started to thrust more jaggedly and slammed into me, over and over which made me groan loudly as I came, I panted and started to calm down from my orgasm as he slowly pulled out, panting.  
"Holy fuck" I giggled breathless  
" I just wanted to give you something to remember me by..including that massive hickey on your neck" he laughed, I smiled but was secretly panicked as what mum would say, she didn't see it last time so I hope it'll be okay.  
"I'm going to miss you so much" I sighed. He put his hand on my cheek and kissed me softly.  
"It won't be long before we see each other again..."  
"I love you so much Andy, I said softly, our heads still together, we kissed slowly, I ran my fingers through his soft hair, I still felt those bucket load of butterflies in my stomach. I seriously don't want him to leave. I love him too much.

I woke up in Andy's arms. Today was the day, he was going to leave, I probably won't be able to hold my tears back once we get to the airport. I watched him sleep for a bit, he's such an angel, I love him so much, I honestly don't know how I will cope without him. He's saved my life time and time again and once I'm on my own, I don't know what I'll do. I stroked his cheek softly with the back of my hand, he slowly woke up, looking at me with the smile that quickly turned into a frown.  
"I know..." I whispered, holding back the tears that were bound to run, Andy wrapped his arms arms me as I wrapped mine around him, I felt my breathing go unsteady as I held the man I loved, I was going to miss his warmth, his smell, just all of him.  
"I love you so much Shaun. I will never, ever forget you, I'll call you every day and make sure you're okay."  
"You know I won't be okay and I know you won't be either"  
"Well maybe it's for the best...maybe you'll find out how much you're better off without me"  
"N-no..." I pulled away from the hug and looked at him "don't you even start to think that I'll be alright..."  
"Sorry...I just have so many bad thoughts."  
"I know, I do too" I cuddled back into him, I heard a knock on my door.  
"Shaun, Andy, get up please we have to leave in an hour" mum said. I sighed and pulled away.  
"We better get ready"  
"Yeah..."  
By the time we were ready. We just stayed in my room as mum got ready.  
"I love you Shaun" Andy said, he won't stop saying it.  
"Baby, I know, I love you too. I won't ever forget" I put my hand on his cheek, he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
"You promise you'll wait for me till I can get here?"  
"I promise, you're worth the wait."  
"I love you"  
"I love you too Andy" I kissed him softly, we kissed soft and slow, this was our goodbye kiss, I never wanted to pull away, I'm going to miss him so much. I felt my breathing shake as our kiss continued. He pulled away, tears making there way down his face.  
"Please don't cry, please, or else I'll start crying again" I sniffed and wiped his tears away.  
"I'm just going to find it so hard"  
"I know, I know, so will I."  
"Shaun! Andy! Come on, I'll be in the car!"  
We looked at each other properly one last time and kissed tenderly. I don't want to let go, I held him closer to me, he pulled away then kissed me once more softly, I exhaled.  
"We have to go..."  
"I-I know" I felt myself choke up, I cuddled him once more, we cuddled for at least a minute before mum came in screaming.  
"BOYS, WE WILL MISS THE FLIGHT, GET IN THE CAR NOW!"  
I suddenly felt like breaking down.  
"Come on" he grabbed my hand and his bag, pulling me outside. I stayed quiet majority of the trip to the airport. Andy sat in the middle of the back seat as Luke sat next to him and Liam was in the front with mum. Andy took his jacket out and placed it over the both of our legs, he grabbed my hand and linked our fingers underneath the jacket, I looked at Andy and smiled slightly, he looked at me and mouthed "I love you" I mouthed "I love you too" and rested my head on his shoulder.  
"Shaun, you're so gay" Luke said.  
"Shut up Luke...I'm tired"  
"Yeah, don't be mean to your brother" Andy said. I sighed. I just want to be with him forever.  
We got to the airport and did all the shit we had to do before going into we're he was going to leave. I hugged him tight, feeling my eyes well up with the tears I held back. I could hear Andy's soft crying under my ear. "I love you so much Shaun, so fucking much" Andy whispered in my ear through his soft sobs.  
"I-I love you too Andy, so much" I kissed his neck softly.  
"Flight to Melbourne departure in 3 minutes" the speaker said  
"I-I have to go..never forget me" Andy said as he pulled away.  
"Never, I would never" I sniffed and wiped my eye, Andy took off his jacket and passed it to me.  
"Just something to remember me by"  
I nodded and grabbed it tight, holding back the urge to break down in front of a bunch of people.  
"Bye!" Andy waved to my mum and brothers.  
"Bye Shaun...I love you" he hugged me once more, kissing my cheek before grabbing his bag.  
"I love you too" I said softly with all the voice I could speak with. He gave us a slight smile then turned around, walking to the door were he handed his ticket and boarded the plane.

I held my tears back pretty much the whole way home. I watched the plane take off, the plane with my beautiful boyfriend on board. I stayed quiet, I skipped dinner. I just sat in bed, wearing Andy's jumper. I just starred around my room. I've completely lost myself. I sighed and snuggled into my bed, sniffing the sleeve of Andy's jumper which consoled me. I heard a knock at my door. I still remained quiet. I heard my door open.  
"Shaun...do you mind if I speak to you?" Mum asked, I sat up and looked at her, nodding. She sat on my bed, putting her hand on my shoulder.  
"Shaun, after what happened at the airport today I realized that you and Andy were in a very loving relationship" she began, I already felt myself tear up from the 'were' part.  
"h-how'd you know?" I asked softly.  
"The way he looked at you, the way you didn't want to let go, the way you cried on my shoulder as the plane left. I know what love is, and I know how much it hurts"  
"I miss him so much" I bursted into tears, crying into my hands, mum pulled me into her arms and cuddled me, I just kept crying an ocean of tears as my mum consoled me.  
"I know Shaun...but you have to move on"  
"I only want h-him" I said between breaths. Mum pulled away and wiped my eyes.  
"I know you do Shaun, but how are you planning on making this relationship work when you're miles apart?"  
I shrugged and wiped my eyes. "H-He said he'd call every day and we'll text all the time but I can't stand the distance"  
"I know darling...just try make the right choices and you should be fine. I believe in you" mum said, kissing my head softly, walking out. I sighed and laid down, all the thoughts crept back. I wish I had him back, I miss him so much already, that hair, those eyes, his warm chest. His heart beat in my ear as I drifted to sleep on his chest. I miss it all, I love him so much.


	9. Chapter 9

Mum let me stay home for two weeks, Andy calls me every night, I feel so happy when I hear his voice and once it's gone I feel miserable and when he texts, it gets me through the day that bit easier. I won't deny it when mum hears me crying at night, I find it hard to sleep. I hate being so in love to the point where it hurts.  
I walked toward my class then realized I had that bitch of a teacher. I turned away and made my way to the back of the school I'll hang out in the portable. No one goes there. I sat there and pulled out my phone, texting Andy 'I miss you so much, I don't think I'm even strong enough to walk into English. So I'm wagging at the portable. Love you x' I put my phone down and pulled out my iPod, blasting music in my ears. I felt my phone vibrate, my heart felt happy for that moment. 'why didn't your mum let you stay home? She knows you aren't stable. I wish I could hold you right now. Tafe sucks and I have to work at Starbucks right after' I bit my lip and replied 'my mum doesn't want me falling behind. I wish you could hold me, I miss your touch aha. You should bring me back some Starbucks ;)' I smiled slightly as I sent that. I got a text back almost instantly 'haha I miss your cute little jokes. I promise we'll be back together soon. I love you and will speak to you tonight x'  
'I hope so. I love you so much. Speak then x' I put my phone away then took my earphones out, so I could check if a teacher was around.  
"DIVINEY!" I heard Darren yell. I sighed, fuck.  
"What?"  
He walked over to me with Cameron. "You should party with us tomorrow"  
"since when do you want me to hang with you?"  
"you need someone, Andy's gone"  
"yeah" I looked down.  
"so, what do you say?"  
"fine"  
"you know, it's better if you just went home, no one would notice" Cameron said, I felt suddenly insulted but it's true. No one would notice.  
"you're right, I'll be going now" I grabbed my bag and stood up.  
"see you" they said as I walked across the oval and jumped the fence, making my way back home.  
The phone rang at up 7:30. I picked it up, hoping it was Andy.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Shaun, it's me"  
"Andy" I smiled, his voice made me so much more content.  
"so, how was your day precious?" he asked, I went into my room and closed the door, collapsing on the bed.  
"pretty shitty, I wagged first period then went home, got changed, went to maccas then went home and wrote some music"  
"how's that shitty?"  
"I don't know. I'm always miserable anyway"  
"I know what you mean"  
"anyway, how was your day?" I asked, sitting up.  
"had Tafe at eight, did my engineering course then went into the main area of Melbourne and went to work at Starbucks. I hate living here"  
"what's so bad?"  
"well, first is that I'm a million miles away from you and second it's so loud and there's always police around and shit. It just sucks"  
"I wanna fix that for you..." I grew into a softer voice  
"how?"  
"i'll run away, find some money and board the next flight to Melbourne"  
"Shaun..."  
"please Andy, I need you. I can't handle it anymore, we can move somewhere where no one will find us. Just you and me, forever"  
"we can wait Shaun"  
"I can't do this long distance thing anymore...I miss you way too much"  
"well I'm sorry but there's nothing I can do. Dads already making me pay half of the rent here and I have to buy my own food. We can't do this. Not now."  
"what do you mean?"  
"just, everything. Look Shaun, I love you with all my heart. Dads just giving me the shits right now. I have to go."  
"Andy wait!"  
"I love you"  
"I love you too baby" he said more sincere.  
"I miss you" I pouted  
"I miss you too, every single day...bye"  
"bye" I sighed and hanged up the phone. That fucked with my mind. One second he's saying we can't do it anymore and then he's saying he loves me. Ugh. I didn't even tell him that I was invited to Darren's party. He'd kill me if he found out though or even worse, Darren.

I walked up to Darren's door and knocked, you could hear the pumping music from outside. He opened the door.  
"Shauny boy! How you doing?"  
"good I guess"  
"that's awesome dude come inside there are so many hot chicks!" he dragged me inside. Does he not know I only enjoy men. Well, just Andy. I wanted to get smashed, It'd make this night go faster. I grabbed a bottled of beer and sculled majority of it. The foul after taste stayed in my mouth. I decided to text Andy 'I'm not home tonight so don't call. Love you x' and put my phone away. Let's party.  
My vision was blurred a bit and I was walking unsteady after a couple hours or so, I had so many shots and drinks of beer. Drunk people surrounded me. I saw Lisa approach me, her light brown hair was in a bun.  
"come with me to Darren's room" she said in my ear, her alcohol stench breath made me want to gag.  
"why?"  
"just, please" she smiled as if she was innocent. I mentally laughed then walked with her into Darren's room. It was quiet in there but smelt like weed. Lisa locked the door and pushed me down on the bed. I laughed.  
"what the fuck are you doing dude?" I laughed, she bit her lip and got on top of me.  
"you remember when we kissed in spin the bottle? Well, it felt good and after seeing how you and Andy made out after, really got my senses tingling. But since Andy's not here anymore...it's going to be just you and me"  
"woah, woah, du-" her lips hit mine, I pulled away and went further up on the bed, she jumped right onto me and shoved her tongue down my throat, I tried to push her tongue out but there was no fighting. I didn't enjoy it but she enjoyed it a bit too much, she kept moaning and groaning, she kissed down to my neck and ran her hand to my crotch, cupping me, I flicked her hand off. My phone vibrated which seemed to excite her even more.  
"Shaun...finger me" she whispered in my ear  
"what?" I said. Ew, no. She lied down and pulled me on top of her, slipping my hand in her underwear.  
"finger me" she said more sternly, I bit my lip and pushed my finger in. It felt warm and moist, so disgusting. Her moans continued as I began to suck her neck, making out with it slowly as I thrusted two fingers into her disgusting vagina. She panted in my ear. I pretended to groan in pleasure as I pulled out my phone. I continued to suck her neck and slide my fingers in and out at a good pace as I read the message. 'Okay :( where are you?' I bit her neck, she exhaled as I began to reply 'Just out. :)' I sighed and put my phone out, focusing on Lisa. I started the thrust my fingers faster and faster as I went mind blank. How was I supposed to tell Andy that I fingered her. Lisa grabbed onto me and let out a large orgasm, she shuddered in pleasure and I pulled my fingers out.  
"taste my pussy" she whispered, pushing my fingers to my mouth. I felt like vomiting just from the smell.  
"why don't you try it?" I bit my lip and put my fingers to her lips, she sucked my fingers and moaned. Oh my god. I can't believe she actually did it. My phone vibrated again. I wiped my fingers on her dress and grabbed my phone out. This time the text was from mum 'Come home soon, I'm going to bed, the key is hidden in the usual spot. Night sweetie x' I texted back 'okay, night mum'. I'm still wondering how do I tell Andy, he's going to hate me. I got up.  
"Shaun, where are you going?" Lisa asked, pouting.  
"home."  
"can I have your num-" I slammed the door and walked out, going back home. I started to sober up as I approached the house. It hit me, I cheated on Andy. No, fuck my life, I have to stop doing everything people tell me to do. I grabbed the key from under the mat and walked back inside the house, walking straight to my room. I picked up the phone nervously, I had to tell Andy. It'll haunt me forever otherwise. I dialled his number and held it to my ear, I felt myself start to cry. I really fucked up this time.  
"hello?" Andy said, he sounded like he just woke up.  
"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I sniffed  
"Shaun, what happened?" He said suddenly alert.  
"I did something really stupid. Like so stupid you'll dump me stupid"  
"...what did you do?" he asked, I felt myself start to get a panic attack or something, I couldn't breathe properly, I pulled on my hair with my other hand, tears began to fall.  
"Shaun, what happened tonight?" Andy said sternly.  
"I-I went to Darren's, got smashed, Lisa lured me into Darren's room, she kissed me and I tried to pull away I DID but she just wouldn't stop so I made out with her and she told me to do things to her a-and I did them" I sniffed, wiping the tears that wouldn't stay back.  
"...w-wow, and for a second I thought I could trust you"  
"I-I was drunk Andy"  
"you went to Darren's, I told you to stay away from him" I heard his voice get shaky  
"I-I'm sorry Andy, I didn't enjoy it at all. You were on my mind the whole time"  
"then why didn't you stop?" He was crying now. Fuck my life.  
"because she told me to keep going, Andy, I love you" I choked.  
"if you loved me you wouldn't have done this to me"  
"Andy" I sobbed softly, the waterfall of tears kept running.  
"n-no Shaun, I'm done...You're just like your father. Go fuck her. I'm getting real sick of your shit Shaun. You call me at 1am, waking me up just to tell me you cheated. Fuck you."  
"ANDY"  
And then I heard nothing, just the beep of the hung up phone. I hung up my phone and sat on my bed, letting my emotions come out, I tried not to son loudly but I couldn't seem to help myself. I need Andy. I really do need him. I'm such a fucking failure. I missed physical pain. I grabbed my blade that just sat on my desk, my mum never took notice of it. I pulled my pants up to my thigh and just sliced into my leg, the impulse of blood was a good relief. I looked up and realized something...I've got a plan. Me and Andy will be together again.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up at around 5am, I turned my light on and grabbed my bag, shoving clothes in, leaving the clothes I was going to wear out. I quickly changed and shoved my pyjamas in my bag, I brushed my hair and shoved that in my bag, along with my Gameboy. I went to the bathroom quietly and brushed my teeth, then putting that in the bag. I grabbed mums purse from the kitchen and pulled out about 200 dollars, I shoved it in my pocket and grabbed a notepad and pen, writing on it. 'Mum, I'm going to Andy. You should understand how much I can't deal with it. I love him. I have my phone on me so you can call and text if you wish. I love you, I'm sorry. But I can't live without him anymore, it's just too much. Love you, Shaun x' I left it on the kitchen bench then went and grabbed my bag, turning off my light and walking out.  
I got a taxi to the airport and bought a ticket for the next plane to Melbourne which is in 15 minutes. I surprisingly got through, even being a small 16 year old. I put my bag on the thing that took it onto the plane and pulled my phone out 'Andy. Meet me at Melbourne airport in two hours x' I texted him then turned my phone off, giving my ticket to the lady who smiled at me and told me to go through. I was full of adrenaline. I seriously hope mum doesn't come chasing after me. She knows how much I love him.  
I fell asleep on the plane and woke up a few hours later to 'Welcome to Melbourne' shit. I unbuckled my belt and got up, walking to the exit.  
"I hope you had a nice trip" the flight attendant said.  
"I guess so" I laughed slightly and bit my lip nervously as I exited, walking out. My heart stopped when I looked up to see Andy, he looked so tired and miserable.  
"Andy!" I yelled, running toward him.  
"Shaun!" Andy ran toward me and wrapped his arms around me "what the fuck are you doing here, you're so stupid Shaun! So, so stupid!" Andy kissed me passionately, my dead butterflies came to life again, I smiled under the kiss and pulled away, tears escaped my eye.  
"I-I'm so in love with you Andy, I can't lose you, I made a mistake, I hope you can forgive me Andy. I can't live without you. I can't deal with it"  
"I love you too Shaun" he wiped my eye. "Everyone makes mistakes, I've been there before with the Darren thing, it's okay Shaun but why did you come here, does your mum know? She'll probably kill you"  
"I-I honestly don't care, I just want to be in your arms again"  
Andy wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, we just hugged in the middle of the airport for a long time. For that moment it felt like it was just me and him, plus the amount of happiness I felt.  
"You're so lucky I live near Melbourne airport, I swear" he sighed, I looked up at him.  
"we'll go back to mine, it's literally a ten minute walk away"  
"okay, let me check my phone first and can you get me my bag?"  
"okay, I'll go find it"  
"thank you" I bit my lip and watched him walk away. I can't believe I got him back that easily. I can't believe my plan actually worked. I had three texts from mum 'SHAUN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!' from Andy. 'Shaun, I understand why you did this but you better be back in a couple days and bring Andy with you please' and 'Andy's mum knows' from mum. Well that's something to worry about.  
We got back to Andy's dad and went to his room. It was a mess, he had scribbled notes and papers everywhere, and they looked like lyrics from what I could see. Andy closed the door and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, I smiled and sighed in content.  
"I missed you so much" I said softly.  
"I missed you too Shaun" he turned me too him. "I'm glad you made the reckless decision to come to me. I'd be dead right now if you hadn't texted me"  
"what do you mean?"  
"I went to the train station and I was going to jump onto the rails as the next train came"  
"oh god Andy" I hugged him tight. I could have lost him, I would have never been able to live with that.  
"I'm so in love with you Shaun" Andy whispered, I looked into those eyes, those blue eyes I had missed.  
"I'm in love with you too Andy, I couldn't imagine it any other way"  
"you're so perfect..." Andy stroked my cheek and leaned in, kissing me slowly. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back slowly, Andy moved to his bed, our lips still together, Andy lied down and pulled me into my arms, we kissed tenderly and passionate, our tongues playing in battle as we made out, I ran my fingers down Andy's chest and kissed to his neck. I heard a thump.  
"ow" Andy said, I looked at him, he pouted. "I bumped my head" he said cutely, I smiled and giggled kissing his head lightly.  
"you're so cute." I laughed  
"so are you" he smiled and ran his fingers along my jaw line, I couldn't control the smile that stayed on my face.  
"I love you" I whispered as he leaned up.  
"I love you too, forever" he kissed me softly, I exhaled and kissed him back softly. Call me stupid and say it's just teenage love, but I know he is my forever. I honestly couldn't imagine my life without him. I'm in love. I love Andy Clemmensen.


End file.
